


Sometimes your roommate signs you up to go ghost hunting

by tired_walnut



Category: Phasmophobia (Video Game)
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Asexuality, AustinShow mentioned, Gay, Ghosts, LGBTQ Character, Mentioned Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Liam | Hbomb94, Phasmophobia, Shelby Scott Wilbur and Jack are roommates, alternative universe, i love this dynamic, no beta we die like jack every round, tubbo mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_walnut/pseuds/tired_walnut
Summary: It was suppposed to a nroaml day, unfortunately that doesn't happen when you live with Wilbur Soot, who signed his three flatmates up to go on a life threatening ghost hunt. Deep secrets are revealed (Jack would never touch Scotts cookies again). And minor crimes are committed, Wilbur also brings sand as a snack.
Relationships: Jack Manifold & Shelby Grace, Jack Manifold & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname & Jack Manifold, Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname & Wilbur Soot, Shelby Grace & Scott | Smajor1995 | Dangthatsalongname, Shelby Grace & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 30





	Sometimes your roommate signs you up to go ghost hunting

“Scott? Scott!” Shelby ran through the hallways of Brownstone High School looking for her roommate. She had gotten separated from the group twenty minutes ago and was desperately looking for them. She would like to say she was brave, and she was! But old, abandoned high schools with a ghost that wants to kill them was not her favourite thing in the world. Especially while not being around any of her roommates. 

The walkie talkies had gone out minutes ago, she was alone and exhausted. She wasn’t used to running! She worked a boring job that required little to no movement and she was not keen on getting a job that required movement. The most movement she had gotten in the past four months was chasing around her cat Rocket, who kept sneaking into the others rooms when he was not welcome there. 

Safe to say, she hated physical movement. And she hated creepy abandoned schools. Eventually, her flashlight stopped flickering and she could breathe again. Never agree to sleep deprived Wilbur when you are also sleep deprived, she should have known.

“SHUBBLEEEEE! OH SHELBY WHERE ARE YOU” Suddenly she no longer wanted to be back with her roommates, as Jack ran around screaming for her.

“Shelby, the bravest man in the world is looking for you! I’ll protect you!”

“They don’t call him the bravest man in the world for nothing Shubster!” Jack called after Wilbur.

“Shelby run. Run while you keep your sanity,” Scotts exasperated voice broke the yelling. 

“We’re absolute delights to be around.”

“Scott you better watch your tone because I have Jesus with me,” Jack threatened, and Shelby knew he was holding a crucifix.

“Is she dead?” Scott asked.

“Nah, Shelby simply does not die,” Wilbur commented.

“I’m over here!” She called out. She was aware it would be easier for her to go to them, but they had dragged her out of her bed. 

Soon, three pairs of footsteps were approaching her. Her three roommates flashlights shown on her.

“Oh thank god we can still go to Tescos,” Wilbur sighed in relief.

“I can get my milk tray,” Shelby confirmed.

“Why do you never get me milk trays?” Scott muttered. 

“Scott it is simply because you’re too powerful for him,” Jack assured the other Brit.

“Jack if anything, you’re the one who is most on his level, Shelby and I are gay so we are superior.”

“Woah woah woah, Scott. That is a place you did not need to go to,” Jack grabbed his backpack and pulled out his water bottle. “What evidence do we have, gents and Shelby?”

“I have a picture!” Shelby showed the clear image of the ugly spirit.”

“I got a freezing temperature, it got to 0. What have you got, Wil?”

“I have a bag of sand,” Wilbur was true to his words, pulling a bag of sand from his bag.

“Please tell me it is not to eat,” Shelby sighed. She’d been living with him for a year and a half, and out of the many strange things he did, eating sand was amongst the highest. 

“I mean, initially it was for a snack,” Collective groans rang out from the other three. “But now it can be used as salt, in case Scott accidentally spills it everywhere, again.”

“That was once!” Scott threw his pencil at Wilbur. “You were the one that scared me.”

“Moving on. It’s a multipurpose.”

“Can we please focus on the fact that there is literally a ghost trying to kill us and hunting might start soon again?”

“Oh right, I say we split into groups,” Scott proposed, grabbing his pencil.

“That that is the worst idea I’ve heard besides when my wife told me she wanted a divorce,” Two problems with that statement were: Jack was completely right, so he might be possessed, and the second was that he had never married.

Wilbur did not hesitate, “That’s a horrible idea, let’s do it.”

“What-no!”

“Shelby live a little,” Scott pushed her shoulder.

“I would like to live past today! I have cats Scott! H still hasn’t paid me back!”

“That is a very good reason to want to stay alive, however H will never pay you back so I’ll take Jack to the west side, and you two can go to the East!” 

“Why didn’t we get to choose! What if I want to be with Wilbur?” Jack looked at Scoot with an offended look, but he started bouncing showing that he was nervous for the next Hunt.

“Because the gays would be too powerful together. One of us needs to protect the weak.

At the same time, Jack and Wilbur shouted at the same time, “We are not weak!”

“I believe it. Alright, Wil, onwards!” Shelby walked off from the group, waving goodbye while dragging Wilbut. Scott and Jack went to their side. 

Now, something about this group was Scott held the braincell 99% of the time, the other 1% Shelby had it. At the moment, Shelby had it. If Scott had it, he would have realized he was leading Jack straight into the ghosts zone while the other two were going to the safer side.

While walking, Scott and Jack talked about whatever they could to ignore the fact that they might die, all in a day's work.

Less than ten minutes after they split, Scott’s flashlight started flickering.

“Scott I do not mean to alarm you but it appears that there is a ghost who is about to Hunt us.”

“What gave it away, Jack Manifold?” While there is a Hunt, the only thing to do is run or hide, they did neither and instead ran into the gym, where there is literally no place to hide.

They started screaming, running around while a figure floated behind them, primarily going after the loudest person: Jack. Who was screaming about how he should have divorced his wife earlier, didn’t want to go back to jail, he had once eaten an entire pack of Scotts cookies. 

That made Scott stop running and look at his panicking roommate that had a spirit following him. Scott made up his mind: He did not care about what happened to Jack now that he had revealed that great crime of him. That’s what had happened to Scott's favourite cookies, and it would not be forgiven. Jack was alone. Scott sat down on the bleachers, watching his least favourite flatmate scream.

Scott zoned out for a few minutes, only focused back when Jack was in front of his face yelling. To be honest, Scott was not sure if he was happy about this or not.

\--

Shelby and Wilbur were thriving, to be honest. They were sat in a graffitied classroom guessing what drawings were what. Sometimes it was just shoddy art, it had other art overlapping it, or they couldn’t agree.

The reason Shelby had agreed to slip up was because she knew the other two were going to the spirits area. Because she was still upset at Scott for waking her up at four am because he wanted to borrow her car and Jack because he did not shut up and accept defeat in Mario Kart she let them go into the danger zone.

Wilbur hadn’t done anything to make her mad, so he was spared. 

They knew something was happening when their flashlights flickered, but knew they were safe when two sets of screams rang out from the other side of the school. Not their problem. 

“Wanna go look for more evidence while they distract dear Kennith?”

“Yeah why not,” Shelby giggled and grabbed the UV flashlight, shining it around the school as they walked. Wilbur held the EMF detector. “Hey I’ve got something!” Shelby pointed to the wall with her flashlight, they were very close to the other two but were hoping to ignore them.

“So we’ve got freezing temperatures and fingerprints. It must be a wraith,” Wilbur wrote down their evidence.

“I’d buy it. Should we leave them or…?”

“Nah, I say leave ‘em. They’ll settle things themselves.”

“Or they will die.”

“We can give their rooms to the cats. I’ll take Jack’s room and make it into me music room.” 

Shelby giggled at that. Together they walked to the exit while their flatmates ran behind them screaming, they ignored it of course. Until they literally couldn’t and Jack flung himself at Wilbur, knocking the 6’5 man to the ground as Scott talked to Shelby about Jack’s crime.

They were ready to go, they had everything they needed.

They only did this because money was tight and this company would pay a lot, enough to make up for their missing rent money.

They were right at the old door that creaks when it slammed shut, their flashlights flickered, upon testing, the door was locked. They did what they had to: run away from each other to find a hiding spot. Shelby ran into a nearby bathroom, locking herself in the stall and standing on the seat, almost gagging about how gross it was. 

She was only there for a few minutes until the door to the bathroom slammed open, there were no footsteps to accompany it. She knew how her roommates walked. Scott had a louder walk because he was always speed walking, Jack’s were very silent from him normally sneaking around, Wilbur’s were careless. None of them were silent. The stall down the row banged, then the one next to it. Closer and closer… oh god she was screwed.

Scott was having a great time, joking about caulk with Wilbur after the great Caulk Incident where Wilbur had tried to fix something in the house. His light wasn’t flickering so he knew he was out of the Hunting zone. He was very worried about Shelby, the spirit seemed to follow her, but it could have been going after Jack for being loud. As much as Scott acted like he hated his flatmates, he knew he would be in a dark pit without them and if something were to happen to them, he would go back into that pit. But he trusted Shelby, she had gotten out of an entire pool filled with styrofoam blocks (Graser had gotten bored), if you can do that you can do anything.

Jack was a social person, he liked being with people when he was afraid. He hid behind a mask of confidence, but right now, all he had was Jesus and that would not be enough to protect him from Kennith Brown. He and Shelby had gone in the same direction, but ultimately split off. He hoped the spirit got lost somewhere away from his flatmates. They were the ones he annoyed the most, he needed them to joke about Jesus and caulk with to keep sane. For now, he would sit on the floor of a classroom while counting the amounts of penises on the wall.

Wilbur had been thrilled to go on this ghost adventure. He loved anything paranormal because he didn’t believe in it. If it wasn’t real it couldn’t hurt him. Sure, he’d seen a ghost, but that could be his mind playing tricks on him because that is what it wanted to see. So he was fine where he was, yelling while Scott joked about caulk. His lights had stopped flickering, and the two people in most danger were Shelby and Jack. He took this job for amusement and didn’t want to lose his flatmates due to that. But he’d be damned if he didn’t make it a fun funeral. 

Kennith slammed the stall next to her, Shelby got ready to fly through the door the minute it opened and took off. She used to do track, so she was sure she could escape the spirit. When it did happen, she was launched forward and running to the door. She felt cold fingers grasp around her but lost them eventually as she warmed up while she ran and found the room Jack ran into. If she was going to die, Jack would be going with her. 

\--

It was two days later and Jack, Shelby, and Scott were in the living room on their phones. It was silent, Masterchief playing in the background. Jack was flirting with their friend Austin, Scott was arguing with Tubbo because no, Gordon Ramsay would not be joining MCC, a bunch of games that 40 of their friends competed in for fun, and Shelby was talking to Ant about Pokemon. 

Their rare peace was interrupted as Wilbur slammed his bedroom door open. “I found a new ghost hunting job! You cannot say no because you’re signed up.”

“Wilbur what-” 

“The company was so impressed by our work that they decided to offer us a job. I stole your credentials and signed you up! You’re welcome!”

“I’m sorry what- Wilbur you do realise that’s illegal?” Scott currently has the braincell. 

Wilbur only shrugged with a sly grin on his face, “They don’t call me a dirty crime boy for no reason.”

Somehow, within the next month, the four quit their jobs because they were paid enough for their rent and everything else with the ghost hunting job. The only person to come way too close to death was Wilbur, after he had made fun of the ghost for being dead. 

It was also a really funny story to tell people how they became high level ghost hunters because of a comment at four am.


End file.
